Talk:The Ultimate Computer (episode)
EMH? "The most unfortunate lack in current computer programming is that there is nothing available to immediately replace the starship surgeon." - Spock Foreshadowing of the EMH? :-) 04:29, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Is Hadley one of the 20 chosen crew members? The second to last note in the "Background Information" section doesn't have Lieutenant Hadley's name included in the list. Should it? :Yes, and I've fixed it (although I got logged out in the process, so it looks like an anon made one of the changes). The two security guards who take Daystrom off the bridge are Hadley and Leslie, not Lemli and Leslie. Lemli is seen at the beginning, as the transporter technician who beams Commodore Wesley aboard. He isn't seen later (after most of the crew is left at the space station), so it's unknown if he remained on board or not. - Bridge 01:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Remastering? Are they not going to remaster this episode? That stinks. -- Captain Spadaro 03:53, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, every episode is going to be remastered, including this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::The remaster includes a new space station - not a replica of K-7's CGI - completed with a docked starship (the Lexington? - since Cmdre Wesley comes aboard the Enterprise when it arrives). I am hopeful and expecting a more dynamic shot of the four attacking starships rather than a static shot of four ships in perfect formation. It is also possible that the freighter Woden will not look like the Botany Bay (a DY-100 class); Kirk mistakenly thought the Botany Bay was a DY-500, so it is possible that the Woden will look more advanced than a DY-100 and can be taken by viewers to be a DY-500. We may also see a satisfactorily devastated Excalibur when Kirk tells the M-5 to scan it. Gcapp1959 07:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) William Marshall? How did William Marshall get cast as Daystrom? He's perfect. It might be a perfect example of colorblind casting; if the character's race doesn't matter, just cast the best actor for the job. --KTJ 08:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :In response to how Marshall got cast... I'm assuming he auditioned and impressed the director enough to be cast. Of course, John Meredyth Lucas had previously worked with Marshall on an episode of Ben Casey (1965's "A Boy Is Standing Outside the Door"), so I'm sure that helped. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::So agreed about Marshall. But I also think it was an important gesture to show that one of the most important scientists of the twenty-third century -- someone mentioned in the same breath as Einstein! -- was a black man. And note that, at the time of this award, only three black men -- among them Martin Luther King, Jr. -- had ever won the Nobel Prize. In so many ways, large and small, "The Ultimate Computer" is, I think, the most underrated episode of the original series. --JonCruz 19:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed the following opinionated nitpick. --From Andoria with Love 23:21, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :It is illogical for Russian-born Chekov to refer to the ''Potemkin in it's English pronounciated name instead of the original Russian "Patiomkin".'' Sitar? Sakar? Not having seen this episode in quite some time... we have articles on Sitar and Sakar that look... suspiciously similar. In fact, today, an anon remove the reference to "Sakar" and stated that it was "Sitar", not "Sakar" in the episode. Any confirmation on such? Can we merge these perhaps if that is the case? -- sulfur 01:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Episode clearly stated "SEETAR" not sure if the current spelling of "Sitar" is correct. I assume that comes from a resource like the encyclopedia. — Morder (talk) 01:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::It does indeed. Probably should undelete Sakar and make it a non-canon redirect.– Cleanse 01:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Was "Sakar" used in any non-canon stuff then, or? -- sulfur 01:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sulu and Chekov Do you think it's worth mentioning as a bit of trivia that this is the first episode to feature Sulu and Chekov at the helm together as well as the first to feature the "Big Seven" on the bridge at the same time? (and in fact only the second episode to feature all seven at all)--Trebligoniqua 14:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Kirk Talks M-5 to Death I promise I am not just making this note because a long quotation that took me a while to type was removed seconds after I put it in. ;o) (I respect that the scene was too long to be quoted, though I disagree that quoting an "entire" scene makes it "not memorable.") Kirk's ability to talk computers to death is a famous aspect of the original series, and I'd argue that the scene with M-5 is the best-executed example of this talent. I feel like this scene should be captured in full somewhere. Is there a place where it would belong? :Not really. While the phenomena should be noted, we really shouldn't be getting into the business of capturing or documenting full scenes. That's what buying the DVDs (and thus supporting the Trek franchise) is for. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I assure you that the timing just happened to be when I arrived, and was not any sort of deliberate sleight against you. I think there is already a mention of the "talking to death" phenomena, but if there isn't it should be mentioned.--31dot 19:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that it anything personal. I was just being lighthearted. :o) --JonCruz 19:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The article on induced self-destruction is sufficient in this area! --JonCruz 14:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC)